1 an, putain !
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: MrJacketBarths voulait juste dormir après avoir encore fait une fanfiction. Mais une certaine guitariste sait que c'est un jour très spécial et décide de jouer un peu avec lui... et quand on dit "jouer", vous savez très bien ce que ça veut dire. (Rating M, Jacket x Noodle, sexe très explicite, lemon et très léger sadomasochisme, donc les âmes sensibles doivent s'en aller !)


**Et salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Dites donc, les copains, vous savez quel jour on est ? Non ? Ben, c'est tout simplement le jour (avec un tout petit peu de retard) célébrant la première année d'existence de mon compte FanFiction ! Et c'est cool. *danse dans sa chambre en poussant des cris extatiques***

 **Donc, pour fêter ça, voilà cet écrit !**

 **Enjoy !**

D'un mouvement de souris, il appuya sur le bouton de publication après avoir tapé le fameux mot de passe à 4 chiffres changeant tout le temps. Et poussa un soupir de satisfaction en voyant que le mot de passe était bon. Il s'affala dans sa chaise de bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

MrJacketBarths (car c'était moi… euh, lui) venait de poster sa nouvelle fanfiction. Une novélisation des sketchs de Golden Moustache avec l'ajout des membres de Gorillaz, Rammstein, Slipknot, Korn et System of a Down, dont il était très fier. Il était surtout fier d'avoir tenté de faire un crossover que personne n'aurait jamais fait, tellement c'était bizarre et un peu taré comme idée. Mais il adorait ça de faire des idées complètement tarées. Après tout, ça lui permettait de canaliser tout son trop-plein d'imagination, qui ne s'était jamais arrêté de bouillonner.

Et ça faisait 1 an que ça durait… Le jeune homme se demandait presque comment il arrivait à ne pas être écrasé par toutes ces idées qui venaient, tous ces thèmes qui fusionnaient pour créer ces mélanges complètement déjantés. Mais au fond, il en était plus qu'heureux car il savait avec ça que comme écrivain de fanfictions, rien ne lui était impossible. Non, rien du tout.

Soudainement, il bailla. Ouais, rien ne lui était impossible mais ça, ça le prévenait toujours qu'il devait faire une pause parce qu'il avait écrit pendant un peu trop de temps. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il mit donc son ordinateur en veille et alla se poser sur son autre chaise, celle qui lui permettait de trouver le sommeil en même pas 10 minutes. Il prit son encyclopédie _Batman_ et commença à feuilleter presque machinalement les pages. En fait, quand il prenait un livre avec comme but de faire une sieste, il ne lisait pas vraiment le contenu. Il se contentait juste de faire tourner les pages avec l'espoir que ça puisse l'endormir au bout d'un peu de temps. Et ça marchait, vu qu'il commençait très sérieusement à piquer du nez.

Il lâcha donc son bouquin, ne le tenant plus que d'une main, et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, le plongeant dans le néant du sommeil. Il ne vit plus rien, il ne sentit plus rien, il n'entendit plus rien. Signe que sa petite sieste allait être parfaite, qu'elle dure 5 minutes ou 2 heures. D'ailleurs, il s'en foutait de quand ça allait durer, il voulait juste être remis en forme pour plus tard et pour pouvoir assurer tout ce qu'il aurait à faire dans un futur proche ou lointain. Il resta donc dans le vide et le noir paisibles et porteurs de rêves…

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il commença à sentir quelque chose. Contre lui. Il n'y pensa pas, d'abord. Cela ne devait être qu'un tout petit truc, ça n'était pas important. Mais pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air de s'arrêter et ça avait même l'air de… quelque chose d'agréable qui était en train de se produire. Bizarre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait ce qui se trouvait contre lui, il put clairement en conclure que c'était une forme humaine ou simili-humaine. Puis ses yeux se mirent à se rouvrir, dévoilant sa chambre. Rien ne semblait s'être passé de grave et son lieu de vie était resté comme d'habitude. _Cool_ , pensa-t-il.

Et il se mit peu à peu à tourner ses yeux vers la gauche, la droite, le bas, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore pu bien voir. Et en descendant vers le bas, il sembla voir une drôle de forme blanche en train de se mouvoir bizarrement tandis qu'une douce sensation se fit sentir au niveau de son cou. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas bien et c'était frustrant, il ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi toutes ces sensations se manifestaient maintenant.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, ses yeux purent voir normalement et il put se rendre compte que la forme blanche était en fait bien une personne humaine qui était à moitié sur lui et qui était en train de… lui faire des bisous ? Euh…

« Gnein ? »

A ce drôle de bruit, la forme releva la tête et… dire que Barths fut surpris en se rendant compte de qui était en train de presser ses lèvres contre son cou, c'était encore trop petit.

« N… Noodle ? »

Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Mais pourtant, c'était impossible de ne pas se dire que c'était effectivement elle. Elle avait la même tête d'adolescente, le même sourire un peu charmeur, les mêmes cheveux courts noirs tirant vers le violet, le même t-shirt un peu court qui laissait son bas-ventre libre, le même pantalon blanc que dans le clip de _DARE_ … bref, Noodle, quoi.

« Salut, répondit-elle.

Le jeune écrivain se figea. Est-ce qu'avoir trop écrit sur Gorillaz était en train de le rendre fou ? Elle était censée ne pas exister, pourtant… OK, il devait sûrement halluciner. C'était ça, il hallucinait ou alors il rêvait juste, c'était normal, bientôt, Bruce Benamran allait sûrement débarquer dans un costume de poulpe en braillant un tube d'Edith Piaf…

« Mais… qu'est-ce tu fais là ? »

Il n'eut que ça à dire. Parce qu'au fond, c'était en fait trop simple de se dire que c'était juste une hallucination. Il sentait bien que Noodle était à moitié sur lui et il avait senti ses baisers, donc c'était trop simple de se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve…

« J'avais juste envie de te rendre visite, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Que… mais… attends, tu… tu n'existes pas ! A moins que je n'aie pris trop de drogue, mais je n'en prends jamais, d'habitude. Mais tu n'es pas réelle ! T'es juste un dessin ! »

A ces mots, la guitariste lâcha un petit soupir exaspéré mais reprit vite ce petit sourire en coin légèrement aguicheur et s'étala un peu plus sur le corps de Jacket, qui commença à ne plus savoir où se mettre.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous…, prononça-t-elle d'un ton un peu lointain, un peu rêveur, tandis que ses mains commencèrent à se « promener » sur le pantalon de Barths, qui se mettait à rougir comme une tomate. Néanmoins, il reprit vite le contrôle de lui-même et put parler de manière plus assurée.

« Eh bien, les « tous » ont raison ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle à quelqu'un qui n'est censé exister que dans l'imaginaire des gens. »

Noodle prit une moue à la fois triste et boudeuse et se mit à regarder fixement le jeune homme tout en continuant ses lentes caresses.

« C'est pas gentil de me parler comme ça, tu sais… j'avais juste envie qu'on joue un peu ensemble… »

Sa voix était devenue plus lente et commençait à devenir… extrêmement sensuelle, ce qui troublait de plus en plus Jacket, qui n'a jamais pu se cacher à lui-même l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers la minuscule Japonaise faite de papier et de crayons de couleur… enfin, plus maintenant. Et ses mains qui se mettaient à caresser le torse de l'écrivain et à remonter vers son visage… oui, ça le troublait encore plus que d'habitude, quand il était troublé.

« Tu sais que tu vas me rendre triste… t'as envie de me voir triste ? »

Cette question fit immédiatement sortir notre jeune ami de cette torpeur qui devenait de plus en plus douce à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Je… non ! Non, sois pas… triste. Enfin, je veux dire… »

Immédiatement, Noodle le fit taire en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche et se rapprocha lentement de son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec moi ?, chuchota-elle.

A cet instant, en plus d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, Barths était en train de suer et le sens caché de la proposition de son interlocutrice, proposition semblant innocente au premier abord, n'était pas pour le refroidir. Mais il était bloqué, il semblait avoir oublié comment on faisait une phrase. Puis, après quelques secondes, il émergea.

« Je… écoute, Noodle, je… voudrais bien mais… je l'ai jamais fait avec… avec personne. »

« C'est donc pour ça…, se contenta de répondre l'adolescente. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je le pressentais. Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais si c'est ça, je pense pas que tu aies à t'en faire. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je te guiderai si tu n'y arrives pas. Mais juste… détends-toi. »

Pour toute réponse, l'écrivain hocha lentement la tête en signe de « oui ». Cela fut comme un signal pour Noodle, qui embrassa délicatement Jacket tout en posant ses mains sur son visage. C'était extrêmement doux, ce que le jeune homme appréciait. Il finit par se détendre un peu plus, fermant les yeux et rendant son baiser à Noodle. Leurs langues commençaient à vraiment se mêler, comme si c'était deux personnes qui avaient entamé une valse. Le baiser devint plus passionné et les deux s'empoignèrent soudainement comme si on allait les séparer l'un de l'autre s'ils ne se tenaient pas. Puis, fugacement, la guitariste rompit le baiser et souria à Barths.

« Alors… je suis toujours issue de l'imagination des gens, maintenant ? »

« Peut-être que non… mais là, c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Continue… s'il te plaît. »

Ils reprirent et finirent par tomber de la chaise où ils étaient allongés jusque-là, se retrouvant sur le sol de la chambre. Cela ne les dérangea pas, vu qu'ils continuèrent à mêler fougueusement leurs lèvres pendant que l'adolescente glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Jacket pour lui caresser le ventre, ce qui arracha un gémissement à ce dernier, qui profitait de la douceur du bas-ventre de son amante. Leurs souffles se mettaient à devenir un peu plus forts et erratiques, ils avaient de plus en plus chaud et ils en voulaient toujours un peu plus. Noodle glissa sa main droite dans le jean de l'écrivain et se mit à le masturber lentement tandis qu'elle utilisait son autre main pour se masturber elle-même en poussant de petits gémissements discrets mais qui excitaient grandement Jacket.

Ce dernier souleva les bras pour que la guitariste puisse lui enlever son t-shirt et toucher son torse maintenant nu. C'est ce qu'elle fit, en prenant les tétons de Barths et en les léchant très lentement. Le jeune homme, déjà extrêmement excité et dont l'érection ne semblait pas vouloir redescendre, se saisit du t-shirt de Noodle et le lui retira, dévoilant un corps légèrement pâle et maigre qu'il trouva magnifique. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter là dans le processus, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de son amante et l'embrassa sur les seins, faisant gémir encore plus Noodle. Voulant en voir encore plus, elle finit de déshabiller Jacket en lui retirant son jean et son boxer avant de retirer la ceinture de son pantalon et de renverser son amant sur le ventre, ses fesses parfaitement exposées. Elle passa sa langue sur le postérieur du jeune homme avant d'alterner entre un massage des fesses qu'elle continuait de lécher avec envie et des coups avec la ceinture, qui devenait un fouet improvisé. Barths était complètement possédé, à la fois par sa belle amante et par le désir, et plus rien ne semblait exister, à part lui et elle en train de le fouetter et de le toucher avec envie. La guitariste déboutonna et retira son pantalon ainsi que sa culotte, finissant ainsi son déshabillage. Et elle se jeta sur son amour avec encore plus d'envie.

Les deux amants reprirent leurs baisers, leurs caresses et leur étreinte, sauf que maintenant, ils voulaient profiter le plus possible de leurs corps nus, goûtant chaque parcelle de peau, chaque goutte de sueur de l'autre, l'un étant toujours plus excité à chaque gémissement rauque de l'autre, à chaque fois que l'un demandait à l'autre d'aller toujours plus vite, de ne pas s'arrêter. C'était si bon… si tendre… si sauvage… si magnifique…

Barths lâcha un cri étant plus un cri de surprise qu'un cri de jouissance. En effet, Noodle, qui était en train de passer sa langue sur le torse de l'écrivain, était descendue vers son pénis et était en train de jouer avec tout en prenant un petit sourire coquin. Manifestement, elle avait bien envie de faire quelque chose avec…

« Puis-je ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il hocha la tête. Et instantanément, elle prit le pénis et le mit en bouche puis se mit à le suçoter comme… ben, une sucette, ouais. Et cela plaisait énormément à Jacket, vu que ses gémissements ne finissaient plus et qu'il en redemandait. Alors, tout en continuant à sucer le membre de son amant, elle le prit dans ses mains et recommença à le masturber très franchement, le touchant comme si c'était de la pâte à modeler. Là, le jeune homme ne se contenta plus de gémir, il criait presque tellement c'était intense.

« Oh, pu… Noodle… continue… je sens que… »

Ses propres cris de satisfaction le firent s'interrompre. La minuscule musicienne semblait vraiment s'y connaître en matière d'amour physique. Et cette beauté combinée avec ce mélange de douceur aguicheuse et de sauvagerie sensuelle… tout pour le faire craquer dans tous les sens du terme. Et cette manière qu'elle a de « s'occuper » de son pénis… la manière dont elle le suçait et le masturbait en même temps avec toujours la même « expertise » dans les mains…

« Aaaaah… je vais… bordel… AAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAH ! T'ARRETE PAS, CONTINUE ! OUIIIIIIII ! »

Jacket poussa un long cri de jouissance tandis que tout le sperme contenu dans son pénis fut expulsé dans la bouche de Noodle, qui le reçut avec un certain plaisir non dissimulé. Puis elle lâcha le membre encore tout dressé avant de se pencher pour embrasser son amour. Mais le susnommé avait envie de faire encore une autre chose. Il posa donc une main sur le vagin de la guitariste et commença à le toucher lentement, ce qui fit à nouveau légèrement gémir cette dernière.

Ils se rallongèrent sur le sol, l'écrivain étant cette fois en position dominante et presque étalé sur le corps de son amante.

« Moi aussi, je peux ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton presque plaisantin, comme s'il se doutait presque de la réponse.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. »

Alors, Barths introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur de Noodle. Puis un second. Et commença à toucher l'intérieur du vagin de manière douce et lente tout en embrassant la dominée, ce qui plut énormément à la susnommée. Ses petits cris convainquirent le dominant de passer à l'étape supérieure et de prendre en bouche le vagin de la Japonaise et de le sucer en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Cela fit vraiment crier Noodle, qui sentait qu'elle n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

« Aaaaah… ouais, comme ça, c'est bien… continue… continue… c'est trop bon… »

Il s'exécuta et continua de manière toujours plus forte, toujours plus intense. Et la guitariste criait, criait, suppliait son amant de ne pas arrêter, ressentait cette douce bouche qui se délectait de son clitoris et de son vagin…

« Oui… oui… oh là, t'arrête plus ! Je sens que ça vient ! Continue, continue ! OUI ! OUIIIIII ! AAAAAAAAHHH ! »

Noodle se vida dans la bouche de Jacket, qui prit tout avec plaisir, lui aussi. Et le dominant s'étala à nouveau sur le corps de la guitariste pour l'embrasser. Non, pas la guitariste. Sa guitariste. A lui. Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait changer cela ? Sûrement pas le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de s'étreindre l'un l'autre, nus et amoureux…

« Joyeux anniversaire… chéri, chuchota l'adolescente épuisée mais comblée dans l'oreille de Barths.

 **Et voilà ! Je remarque qu'en plus d'être la première fanfic avec du sexe plus qu'explicite, c'est aussi la fanfic avec mon premier lemon ! *fait une minute de silence pour fêter ça***

 **Avant de vous quitter, je tiens à remercier :**

 **\- le site FanFiction pour contenir autant de talents par paquets de cent !**

 **\- AmbivalentRiot (anciennement PandaWho) pour m'avoir donné ses conseils au tout début, quand je n'étais qu'un jeune morveux voulant canaliser tout ce à quoi il pensait. Des énormes bisous à toi, Ambivalent, et j'attends tes prochains travaux avec une certaine impatience !**

 **\- La Mandragore de Nantes, pour être une déesse de la fanfiction.**

 **\- Tous les auteurs que j'ai reviewé et qui m'ont laissé une petite réponse sympa !**

 **\- Tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, des « Follows » et des « Favs » sur mes travaux !**

 **Voilà, tous ces gens-là, j'espère que vous entrerez au paradis de la rhubarbe !**

 **Tshaw et encore merci !**


End file.
